concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Band
Rick Danko The Hawks 1960 ? ?, 1960 Kansas City, KS (with Ronnie Hawkins) July 11, 1960 Le Coq D'Or, Toronto, ON (with Ronnie Hawkins) 1961 November 14, 1961 Concord Tavern, Toronto, ON (with Ronnie Hawkins) November 27, 1961 Concord Tavern, Toronto, ON 1962 October ?, 1962 Peppermint Lounge, New York City, NY 1963 ? ?, 1963 Brass Rail Tavern, London, ON (with Ronnie Hawkins) ? ?, 1963 Le Coq D'or, Toronto, ON (with Ronnie Hawkins) ? ?, 1963 Friar's Tavern, Toronto, ON (with Ronnie Hawkins) ? ?, 1963 Hawk's Nest, Toronto, ON (with Ronnie Hawkins) ? ?, 1963 Nickelodeon, Toronto, ON (with Ronnie Hawkins) ? ?, 1963 Embassy Tavern, Toronto, ON (with Ronnie Hawkins) ? ?, 1963 Town Tavern, Toronto, ON (with Ronnie Hawkins) 1964 ? ?, 1964 Concord Tavern, Toronto, ON February 24, 1964 London, ON (with Ronnie Hawkins) April 14, 1964 Pop Iveys, Port Dover, ON (with Ronnie Hawkins) July 12, 1964 Pop Iveys, Port Dover, ON August 15, 1964 Crang Plaza, Toronto, ON August 17, 1964 Concord Tavern, Toronto, ON (week residency) September 4, 1964 Concord Tavern, Toronto, ON (week residency) October 17, 1964 Friar's Tavern, Toronto, ON (week residency) November 20, 1964 Friar's Tavern, Toronto, ON (week residency) December 8, 1964 Friar's Tavern, Toronto, ON (week residency) December 31, 1964 Friar's Tavern, Toronto, ON (week residency) ? ?, 1964 Texas 1965 January 4-10 Brass Rail Tavern, Toronto, ON ? ?, 1965 Onyx Club, Oklahoma, OK June 5, 1965 Dallas, TX Summer 65 Tony Mart's, Somers Point, NJ Bob Dylan & The Hawks September 24, 1965 Municipal Auditorium, Austin, TX September 25, 1965 Southern Methodist University Coliseum, Dallas, TX October 1, 1965 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY October 2, 1965 Symphony Hall, Newark, NJ October 8, 1965 Civic Coliseum, Knoxville, TN October 9, 1965 Municipal Auditorium, Atlanta, GA October 16, 1965 Memorial Auditorium, Worcester, MA October 17, 1965 Civic Center, Baltimore, MD October 22, 1965 Rhode Island Auditorium, Providence, RI October 23, 1965 University of Vermont Patrick Gymnasium, Burlington, VT October 24, 1965 Cobo Hall, Detroit, MI October 29, 1965 Back Bay Theater, Boston, MA October 30, 1965 Bushnell Memorial Hall, Hartford, CT October 31, 1965 Loew State Theatre, Boston, MA November ?, 1965 Orpheum Theater, Madison, WI November 5, 1965 Auditorium, Minneapolis, MN November 6, 1965 Cornell University Barton Hall, Ithaca, NY November 7, 1965 Music Hall, Cincinnati, OH November ?, 1965 Antioch College, Yellowsprings, OH November 12, 1965 Music Hall, Cleveland, OH November 14-15, 1965 Massey Hall, Toronto, ON November 18, 1965 Music Hall, Cincinnati, OH November 19, 1965 Veterans Memorial Auditorium, Columbus, OH November 20, 1965 Kleinhans Music Hall, Buffalo, NY November 21, 1965 Onondaga War Memorial Auditorium, Syracuse, NY November 26-27, 1965 Arie Crown Theatre, Chicago, IL November 28, 1965 Washington Coliseum, Washington, DC December 1, 1965 University of Washington, Seattle, WA December 3-4, 1965 Berkeley Community Theater, Berkeley, CA December 5, 1965 Masonic Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (unconfirmed) December 7, 1965 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA (unconfirmed) December 10, 1965 Community Concourse Theatre, San Diego, CA December 11, 1965 Masonic Memorial Temple, San Francisco, CA December 12, 1965 Civic Auditorium, San Jose, CA December 17, 1965 Municipal Auditorium, Long Beach, CA December 18, 1965 Civic Auditorium, Pasadena, CA December 19, 1965 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA 1966 February 4, 1966 Convention Centre, Louisville, KY February 5, 1966 Westchester County Center, White Plains, NY February 6, 1966 Syria Mosque, Pittsburgh, PA February 10, 1966 Ellis Auditorium, Memphis, TN February 11, 1966 Shrine Mosque, Richmond, VA February 12, 1966 Municipal Auditorium, Norfolk, VA February 18, 1966 Arena, New Haven, CT February 19, 1966 Auditorium, Ottawa, ON February 20, 1966 Place Des Arts, Montreal, QC February 24-25, 1966 Academy Of Music, Philadelphia, PA February 26, 1966 Island Garden, Hempstead, NY March 3, 1966 Convention Hall, Miami Beach, FL March 5, 1966 Jacksonville Coliseum, Jacksonville, FL March 11, 1966 Kiel Opera House, St. Louis, MO March 12, 1966 Pershing Memorial Auditorium, Lincoln, NB March 13, 1966 City Auditorium, Denver, CO March 19, 1966 Civic Auditorium, Albuquerque, NM (cancelled) March 20, 1966 Coliseum, El Paso, TX (cancelled) March 20, 1966 San Monica, CA March 21, 1966 San Jose, CA March 22, 1966 San Francisco, CA March 23, 1966 Paramount Theater, Portland, OR March 24, 1966 Tacoma, WA March 25, 1966 Center Arena, Seattle, WA March 26, 1966 PNE Agrodome, Vancouver, BC April 9, 1966 Honolulu International Center, Honolulu, HI April 13, 1966 Sydney Stadium, Sydney, AUS April 15, 1966 Festival Hall, Brisbane, AUS April 16, 1966 Sydney Stadium, Sydney, AUS April 19-20, 1966 Festival Hall, Melbourne, AUS April 22, 1966 Palais Royal, Adelaide, AUS April 23, 1966 Capitol Theater, Perth, AUS April 29, 1966 Konserthuset, Stockholm, SWE May 1, 1966 KB-Hallen, Copenhagen, DEN May 5, 1966 Adelphi Theatre, Dublin, IRE May 6, 1966 ABC, Belfast, NI May 10, 1966 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG May 11, 1966 Capitol Theatre, Cardiff, WAL May 12, 1966 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG May 14, 1966 Odeon, Liverpool, ENG May 15, 1966 De Montford Hall, Leicester, ENG May 16, 1966 Gaumont, Sheffield, ENG May 17, 1966 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG May 19, 1966 North British Station Hotel, Glasgow, SCOT May 19, 1966 Odeon, Glasgow, SCOT May 20, 1966 ABC, Edinburgh, SCOT May 21, 1966 Odeon, Newcastle, ENG May 24, 1966 Olympia, Paris, FRA May 26-27, 1966 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG 1967 1968 January 20, 1968 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY (2 shows with Bob Dylan. A “Tribute to Woody Guthrie” who had died on October 3, 1967. Appearing were Judy Collins, Bob Dylan (in the first public appearance after his motorcycle accident in 1966 with members of The Band), Jack Elliott, Arlo Guthrie, Richie Havens, Odetta, Tom Paxton, Pete Seeger. Actors Will Geer and Robert Ryan narrated the program. Both performances were sold out an hour after tickets went on sale) 1969 April 17-19, 1969 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supported by Sons Of Champlin & Ace Of Cups) ? ?, 1969 Civic Auditorium, Pasadena, CA ? ?, 1969 City Auditorium, Chicago, IL May 3, 1969 SUNY Gymnasium, Stony Brook, NY May 9-10, 1969 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (2 shows each night) May 28, 1969 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA June 21-22, 1969 Varsity Stadium, Toronto, ON (Toronto Pop Festival) July 14, 1969 Southern Illinois University Edwardsville, Edwardsville, IL (Mississippi River Festival, with Bob Dylan) August 17, 1969 Max Yasgur's Farm, Bethel, NY (Woodstock) August 31, 1969 Woodside Bay, Isle of Wight, ENG (Isle Of Wight Festival 1969) September 7, 1969 Cailano I Re, Vancouver, BC October 11, 1969 Opera House, Brooklyn, NY (supported by Joy Of Cooking & (Poet) Allen Ginsberg) October 11, 1969 Brooklyn Academy of Music Howard Gilman Opera House, Brooklyn, NY (supported by Joy Of Cooking & (Poet) Allen Ginsberg) 1969-10-11 Brooklyn Academy of Music Howard Gilman Opera House, Brooklyn, NY October 26, 1969 Academy Of Music, Philadelphia, PA October 27, 1969 D.A.R. Constitution Hall, Washington, DC October 31, 1969 Symphony Hall, Boston, MA (2 shows) November 2, 1969 New York City, NY (US TV "Ed Sullivan Show" performing "Up on Cripple Creek") November 14-15, 1969 Grande Riviera, Detroit, MI November 16, 1969 Salle Wilfrid-Pelletier, Place Des Arts, Montreal, QC November 21, 1969 Auditorium Theatre, Chicago, IL December 2, 1969 Suffolk County Community College Brookhaven Gym, Selden, NY December 6, 1969 Mount Holyoke College, South Hadley, MA December 14, 1969 Kleinhans Music Hall, Buffalo, NY December 26-27, 1969 Felt Forum, New York City, NY (2 shows each night) December 29, 1969 Miami-Hollywood Speedway Park, Pembroke Pines, FL (Miami Rock Festival) 1970 January 1, 1970 Queen's College Colden Auditorium, Flushing, NY January 16, 1970 University Of Guelph, Guelph, ON January 17, 1970 Massey Hall, Toronto, ON January 18, 1970 McMaster University, Hamilton, ON January 23, 1970 Community Concourse Theatre, San Diego, CA January 24, 1970 Civic Auditorium, Pasadena, CA January 31, 1970 Community Center, Berkeley, CA (2 shows 7.30 & 10.30) February 1, 1970 UCSB Robertson Gymnasium, Santa Barbara, CA February 14, 1970 University of Rhode Island, Kingston, RI February 15, 1970 Lowell Technological Institute, Lowell, MA Early 70? Sportatorium, Hollywood, FL February 21, 1970 Boston College, Chestnut Hill, MA March 6, 1970 Trinity College, Hartford, CT March 7, 1970 V. H. Uppsala College, East Orange NJ March 8, 1970 University Of Rhode Island Keaney Gym, Kingston, RI March 14, 1970 Music Hall, Cleveland, OH March 20, 1970 Kiel Opera House, St. Louis, MO March 21, 1970 Crisler Arena, Ann Arbor, MI April 24, 1970 Brown University Meehan Auditorium, Providence, RI (Brown Spring Weekend 1970) May 1, 1970 Central Park, New York City, NY ? June 22, 1970 Harvard University, Cambridge, MA June 23, 1970 Harvard Stadium, Boston, MA June 27-28, 1970 CNE Grandstand, Toronto, ON (Transcontinental Pop Festival 1970) June 29, 1970 Central Park Wollman Skating Rink, New York City, NY (Schaefer Music Festival 1970) July 1, 1970 Winnipeg Stadium, Winnipeg, MB July 4-5, 1970 McMahon Stadium, Calgary, AB (Transcontinental Pop Festival 1970) July 10, 1970 Hollywood Bowl, Los Angeles, CA (supported by Miles Davis) July 11, 1970 Summer Theater, Mountain Dale, NY July 20, 1970 Saratoga Performing Arts Center, Saratoga Springs, NY August 1, 1970 Toronto, ON (Canada Festival) August 7, 1970 Mosport Park, Clarington, ON (Strawberry Fields Festival 1970) August 11, 1970 Southern Illinois University Edwardsville, Edwardsville, IL (Mississippi River Festival) August 13, 1970 Garden State Arts Center, Holmdel, NJ August 15, 1970 Forest Hills Tennis Stadium, Queens, NY 8.70? Meriweather Post Pavilion, Columbia, MD October 30, 1970 Memorial Coliseum, Tuscaloosa, AL November 1, 1970 Syria Mosque, Pittsburgh, PA November 5, 1970 Tufts University Cohen Auditorium, Medford, MA November 7, 1970 Worcester Polytechnic Institute, Worcester, MA November 8, 1970 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA November ?, 1970 Bucknell University, Lewisburg, PA November 14, 1970 Indiana University Auditorium, Bloomington, IN November 20, 1970 New Haven Arena, New Haven, CT November 21, 1970 Onondaga War Memorial Auditorium, Syracuse, NY 70? Harper College, Binghampton, NY November 27, 1970 University Assembly Hall, Bloomington, IN November 28, 1970 Civic Auditorium, San Francisco, CA December 4, 1970 Memorial Auditorium, Dallas, TX December 5, 1970 Houston, TX December 6, 1970 Warehouse, New Orleans, LA December 10, 1970 Municipal Auditorium, Atlanta, GA 11 or 12.70 Coliseum, Madison, WI 70??? University Of Alabama, 12.70? Jacksonville, FL 12.70? Miami, FL 1971 April 16, 1971 Civic Auditorium, San Francisco, CA May 18, 1971 Musikhalle, Hamburg, GER May 19, 1971 Circus Krone, Munich, GER May 20, 1971 Jahrhunderthalle, Frankfurt, GER May 22, 1971 Wiener Konzerthaus, Vienna, AUT May 25, 1971 L'Olympia, Paris, FRA May 27, 1971 KB Hallen, Copenhagen, DEN May 28, 1971 Konserthuset, Stockholm, SWE June 2-3, 1971 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG June 5, 1971 Concertgebouw, Amsterdam, NED (2 shows) June 6, 1971 De Doelen, Rotterdam, NED June 26, 1971 Midway Stadium, St. Paul, MN ("Open Air Celebration", supported by John Sebastian, Delaney & Bonnie, The Paul Butterfield Blues Band, Crow (who replaced Free) & Muddy Waters) June 30-July 1, 1971 Central Park Wollman Skating Rink, New York City, NY (Schaefer Music Festival 1971) 71? Meriweather Post Pavilion, Columbia, MD August 21, 1971 Borough Of York Stadium, Toronto, ON (Beggars Banquet Festival 1971) September 5, 1971 Monticello Raceway, Monticello, NY November 27, 1971 Civic Auditorium, San Francisco, CA December 1, 1971 Arie Crown Theatre, Chicago, IL 12.71? Civic Center, Baltimore, MD December 6, 1971 Boston Garden, Boston, MA December 8, 1971 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (supported by Taj Mahal) December 28-31, 1971 Academy Of Music, New York City, NY (2 shows on 31st, 2nd with Bob Dylan) 1972 1973 July 23, 1973 Osaka, JPN July 28, 1973 Watkins Glen Grand Prix Raceway, Watkins Glen, NY (Summer Jam with The Allman Brothers Band & The Grateful Dead) July 30-August 1, 1973 Roosevelt Stadium, Jersey City, NJ August 31, 1973 Roosevelt Stadium, Jersey City, NJ (Supporting The Grateful Dead) 1974 Bob Dylan & The Band 1.3.74 Chicago Stadium, Chicago, IL 1.4.74 Chicago Stadium, Chicago, IL (2 shows) 1.6.74 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (2 shows) 1.7.74 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA 1.9.74 Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON 1.10.74 Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON 1.11.74 Forum, Montreal, QC 1.12.74 Forum, Montreal, QC (2 shows) 1.14.74 Boston Garden, Boston, MA (2 shows) 1.15.74 Capital Centre, Landover, MD 1.16.74 Capital Centre, Landover, MD 1.17.74 Charlotte Coliseum, Charlotte, NC (2 shows) 1.19.74 Sportatorium, Hollywood, FL (2 shows) 1.21.74 Omni, Atlanta, GA 1.22.74 Omni, Atlanta, GA 1.23.74 Mid-South Coliseum, Memphis, TN (2 shows) 1.25.74 Tarrant County Convention Center, Fort Worth, TX 1.26.74 Hofheinz Pavilion, Houston, TX (2 shows) 1.28.74 Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Uniondale, NY 1.29.74 Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Uniondale, NY 1.30.74 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY 1.31.74 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (2 shows) 2.2.74 Crisler Arena, Ann Arbor, MI 2.3.74 Indiana University Assembly Hall, Bloomington, IN 2.4.74 St. Louis Arena, St. Louis, MO (2 shows) 2.6.74 Denver Coliseum, Denver, CO (2 shows) 2.9.74 Seattle Center Coliseum, Seattle, WA (2 shows) 2.11.74 Oakland-Alameda County Coliseum Arena, Oakland, CA (2 shows) 2.13.74 Forum, Inglewood, CA 2.14.74 Forum, Inglewood, CA (2 shows) The Band 7.4.74 Berry Park, Wentzville, MO 7.5.74 Three Rivers Stadium, Pittsburgh, PA 7.6.74 Rich Stadium, Orchard Park, NY 7.9.74? Seattle Center Coliseum, Seattle, WA 7.10.74? Pacific Coliseum, Vancouver, BC 7.13.74 Oakland-Alameda County Coliseum, Oakland, CA (Day on the Green 1974 #2) 7.14.74 U.C. Berkeley Memorial Stadium, Berkeley, CA ? (13th as well?) 7.16.74? Tempe Stadium, Tempe, AZ 7.19.74? Royals Stadium, Kansas City, MO 7.21.74? MILWAUKEE WISC USA BAND COUNTY STADIUM 7.22.74? Civic Center, St. Paul, MN 7.24.74? Mile High Stadium, Denver, CO 7.25.74 Mile High Stadium, Denver, CO 7.28.74? Jeppesen Stadium, Houston, TX 7.31.74? Texas Stadium, Dallas, TX August 3, 1974 Ontario Motor Speedway, Ontario, CA (Cancelled, Summer Jam West) 8.5.74? Boston Garden, Boston, MA 8.6.74? Boston Garden, Boston, MA 8.8.74? Roosevelt Stadium, Jersey City, NJ 8.9.74? Atlantic City Race Course, Atlantic City, NJ 8.14.74? Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Uniondale, NY 8.15.74? Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Uniondale, NY 8.17.74? Foreman Field, Norfolk, VA 8.19.74? Capital Centre, Landover, MD 8.20.74? Capital Centre, Landover, MD 8.21.74? Capital Centre, Landover, MD 8.23.74? Tampa Stadium, Tampa, FL 8.25.74? Bush Stadium, Indianapolis, IN 8.27.74? Chicago Stadium, Chicago, IL 8.28.74? Chicago Stadium, Chicago, IL 8.29.74? Chicago Stadium, Chicago, IL 8.30.74 Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Uniondale, NY 8.31.74 Cleveland Stadium, Cleveland, OH (World Series of Rock 1974 #3) 9.1.74?? Varsity Stadium, Toronto, ON 9.2.74 Varsity Stadium, Toronto, ON 9.4.74 Cornell University Barton Hall, Ithaca, NY 9.6.74 Capital Centre, Landover, MD 9.7.74? Seattle Center Coliseum, Seattle, WA 9.8.74 Iowa State Fairgrounds, Des Moines, IA 9.74? WESTBURY N.Y. USA BAND ROOSVELT RA September 14, 1974 Wembley Stadium, London, ENG (with CSNY, Joni Mitchell, Jesse Colin Young & Tom Scott & The L.A. Express) 1975 March 23, 1975 Kezar Stadium, San Francisco, CA (SNACK Benefit) 1976 April 19, 1976 San Francisco, CA ? June 6, 1976 Stanford University Frost Amphitheater, Palo Alto, CA ? June 26, 1976 Stanford University Frost Amphitheater, Palo Alto, CA June 27, 1976 County Bowl, Santa Barbara, CA July 3, 1976 Berry Park, Wentzville, MO ? July 3, 1976 Memorial Coliseum, Lexington, KY July 4, 1976 Summit, Houston, TX July 5-6, 1976 Pine Knob Music Theatre, Clarkston, MI  July 7, 1976 Washington Park, Homewood, IL  July 9, 1976 Henry Maier Festival Park, Milwaukee, WI (Summerfest '76) July 11, 1976 Rochester, NY July 12, 1976 Hempstead, NY July 13, 1976 Westchester Premier Theatre, Tarrytown, NY July 14, 1976 Commack Arena, Commack, NY  July 15, 1976 Casino Arena, Asbury Park, NJ July 16-17, 1976 Carter Barron Amphitheatre, Washington, DC July 18, 1976 Music Inn, Lenox, MA  July 20, 1976 Casino Arena, Asbury Park, NJ July 21, 1976 Champlain Valley Fairgrounds, Essex Junction, VT August 20, 1976 Civic Auditorium, Santa Cruz, CA  August 23-25, 1976 Greek Theater, Los Angeles, CA August 27, 1976 Civic Auditorium, Santa Cruz, CA ? August 29, 1976 Music Inn, Lenox, MA  August 31, 1976 CNE Bandstand, Toronto, ON September 2, 1976 Music Hall, Boston, MA September 5, 1976 Steiner Ranch Amphitheatre, Lake Austin, TX September 10, 1976 LSU Assembly Center, Baton Rouge, LA September 12, 1976 Reed Green Coliseum, Hattiesburg, MS September 13, 1976 Pete Mathews Coliseum, Jacksonville, AL September 17, 1976 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA September 18-19, 1976 Palladium, New York City, NY  September 21, 1976 Syria Mosque, Pittsburgh, PA  September 23, 1976 Fox Theater, Atlanta, GA  September 24, 1976 University of Virginia, Charlottesville, VA September 25, 1976 Tennessee State Fairgrounds Grandstand, Nashville, TN October 3, 1976 Paramount Theatre, Oakland, CA October 30, 1976 New York City, NY  (US TV "Saturday Night Live") November 25, 1976 Winterland, San Francisco, CA 1978 March 1, 1978 Roxy, Los Angeles, CA 1983 June 25, 1983 Joyous Lake, Woodstock, NY July 1, 1983 Mandel Hall, Chicago, IL July 2, 1983 Salle Wilfrid-Pelletier, Montreal, QC July 3, 1983 Camp Fortune, Chelsea, QC July 4, 1983 CNE Grandstand, Toronto, ON July 9, 1983 Alumni Hall, London, ON July 15, 1983 Salle Wilfrid-Pelletier, Montreal, QC July 18, 1983 Queen Elizabeth Theatre, Vancouver, BC July 21, 1983 Saddle Rack, San Jose, CA July 22, 1983 Paramount Theatre, Oakland, CA July 24, 1983 Nevada County Fairgrounds, Grass Valley, CA July ?, 1983 The Stone, San Francisco, CA 8.1.83 Wax Museum, Washington, DC 8.22.83 CALDWELL COLLEGE, NJ 8.25.83 Shibuya Koukaidou, Tokyo, Japan 8.27.83 Festival Hall, Osaka, Japan 8.29.83 Festival Hall, Osaka, Japan August 30, 1983 Nagoya-shi Koukaidou, Nagoya, Japan 9.1.83 Kousei Nenkin Kaikan, Tokyo, Japan 9.2.83 Kousei Nenkin Kaikan, Tokyo, Japan 9.3.83 Shibuya Koukaidou, Tokyo, Japan September 5, 1983 Hokkaidou Kousei Nenkin Kaikan, Sapporo, Japan October 12-13, 1983 The Chance, Poughkeepsie, NY October 14, 1983 Orpheum Theatre, Boston, MA October 15, 1983 Agora Ballroom, West Hartford, CT October 17-18, 1983 Wax Museum, Washington, DC 10.19.83 Brandywine Club, Chadds Ford, PA 10.21.83 Capitol Theatre, Passaic, NJ 10.22.83 Carrier Dome, Syracuse, NY October 23, 1983 Palace Theatre, Albany, NY 10.28.83 Central Train Station, Buffalo, NY 10.29.83 Front Row Theater, Highland Heights, OH 10.31.83 Veterans Memorial Auditorium, Columbus, OH (poss 30th) 11.2.83 Stanley Theater, Pittsburgh, PA 11.4.83 Auditorium Theatre, Chicago, IL 11.6.83 CHICAGO ILL USA BAND U CHICAGO MANDEL HALL November 7, 1983 Royal Oak Music Theatre, Royal Oak, MI 11.9.83 Glenn Miller Ballroom, Boulder, CO 11.12.83 Uptown Theater, Kansas City, MO 11.15.83 University of Virginia, Charlottesville, VA 11.17.83 Saenger Performing Arts Theater, New Orleans, LA 11.22.83 Capitol Theatre, Passaic, NJ 11.23.83 Tower Theatre, Upper Darby, PA 11.24.83 The Chance, Poughkeepsie, NY 11.25.83 Beacon Theatre, New York City, NY 11.26.83 Beacon Theatre, New York City, NY 12.31.83 Civic Auditorium, San Francisco, CA 1984 2.28.84 Rodeo Club, La Jolla, CA 3.3.84 HUNTINGTON BEACH CALIF USA BAND GOLDEN BEAR 3.4.84 Country Club, Reseda, CA 3.8.84 Silva Concert Hall, Eugene, OR 3.9.84 Music Hall, Seattle, WA 3.11.84 Starry Night, Portland, OR 3.12.84 Starry Night, Portland, OR 3.14.84 Phoenix Theatre, Petaluma, CA 3.15.84 Cherokee Music Hall, Galt, CA March 16, 1984 Keystone, Palo Alto, CA March 17, 1984 The Stone, San Francisco, CA 3.18.84 The Catalyst, Santa Cruz, CA 4.12.84 Queens College Colden Auditorium, Flushing, NY 4.6.84 NILES ILL USA BAND MILL RUN THEATER 4.7.84 NILES ILL USA BAND MILL RUN THEATER 4.10.84 Second Chance, Ann Arbor, MI 4.11.84 ANN ARBOR MICHIGAN USA BAND SECOND CHANCE CLUB 4.15.84 Alumni Arena, Amherst, NY April 18, 1984 The Chance, Poughkeepsie, NY 4.19.84 Agora Ballroom, West Hartford, CT 4.21.84 Queens College Colden Auditorium, Flushing, NY 4.28.84 State University of New York at Plattsburgh, Plattsburgh, NY 4.30.84 Wax Museum, Washington, DC May 6, 1984 Regan's Silver Lake, Oswego, NY 5.11.84 The Boathouse, Norfolk, VA 5.12.84 P. B. Scott's Music Hall, Charlotte, NC 5.18.84 Carefree Theater, West Palm Beach, FL 5.19.84 Summers On The Beach, Fort Lauderdale, FL 5.20.84 Downtown Festival Tent, Rochester, NY 5.23.84 State University of New York at Oswego, Oswego, NY 5.27.84 Long Branch Park at Onondaga Lake Park, Syracuse, NY 6.9.84 Capitol Theatre, Passaic, NJ 6.21.84 Kingswood Music Theatre, Vaughan, ON June 30, 1984 Darupvej, Roskilde, Denmark (Roskilde Festival 1984) 7.28.84 Mann Music Center, Philadelphia, PA 7.29.84 Mt. Watatic, Ashby, MA 8.22.84 Caldwell College, Caldwell, NJ 8.23.84 Downtown Festival Tent, Rochester, NY 8.25 84 Nostell Priory, Wakefield, England (Nostell Priory Music Festival 1984) 8.27.84 Summit, Houston, TX August 29, 1984 South Park Meadows, Austin, TX 8.31.84 Fayetteville, AR 9.7.84 Flynn Center for the Performing Arts, Burlington, VT 9.8.84 Foxborough, MA FALL 1984? ATLANTA GA USA BAND MOONSHADOW SALOON November 22, 1984 The Chance, Poughkeepsie, NY ? December 29, 1984 My Father’s Place, Roslyn, NY 1985 5.7.85 INDIANAPOLIS IND USA BAND 5.16.85 EVANSVILLE IND USA BAND 6.28.85 SACRAMENTO CAL USA BAND CAL EXPO 6.29.85 Concord Pavilion, Concord, CA 6.30.85 Concord Pavilion, Concord, CA 7.2.85 COSTA MESA CAL USA BAND PACIFIC AMPHITHEATER 7.3.85 LOS ANGELES CAL USA BAND GREEK THEATER 7.4.85 LOS ANGELES CAL USA BAND GREEK THEATER 7.5.85 Thomas & Mack Center, Las Vegas, NV 7.7.85 Park West, Park City, UT 7.9.85 Red Rocks Amphitheatre, Morrison, CO 7.10.85 Red Rocks Amphitheatre, Morrison, CO 7.12.85 Zoo Amphitheatre, Oklahoma City, OK 7.13.85 AUSTIN TEXAS USA BAND SOUTH PARK MEADOW 7.14.85 Southern Star Amphitheater, Houston, TX 7.16.85 DALLAS TEXAS USA BAND REUNION ARENA July 17, 1985 Sandstone Amphitheater, Bonner Springs, KS 7.18.85 Fox Theatre, St. Louis, MO 7.19.85 Prairie Capitol Convention Center, Springfield, IL 7.20.85 Allen County War Memorial Coliseum, Fort Wayne, IN 7.23.85 Centennial Hall, Toledo, OH 7.24.85 Riverbend Music Center, Cincinnati, OH 7.26.85 Alpine Valley Music Theatre, East Troy, WI 7.27.85 Pine Knob Music Theatre, Clarkston, MI 7.28.85 Pine Knob Music Theatre, Clarkston, MI 7.30.85 Poplar Creek Music Theater, Hoffman Estates, IL 8.1.85 Blossom Music Center, Cuyahoga Falls, OH 8.2.85 Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA August 3, 1985 Memorial Auditorium, Buffalo, NY 8.5.85 Merriweather Post Pavilion, Columbia, MD 8.6.85 Merriweather Post Pavilion, Columbia, MD 8.7.85 Scope, Norfolk, VA 8.9.85 Mann Music Center, Philadelphia, PA 8.10.85 Mann Music Center, Philadelphia, PA 8.12.85 Pier 84, New York City, NY (Miller Time Concerts on the Pier 1985) 8.13.85 Pier 84, New York City, NY (Miller Time Concerts on the Pier 1985) 8.15.85 Jones Beach Theater, Wantagh, NY 8.16.85 Jones Beach Theater, Wantagh, NY 8.17.85 Civic Center, Hartford, CT 8.19.85 Garden State Arts Center, Holmdel, NJ (poss 20th as well) 8.22.85 Colt State Park, Bristol, RI 8.25.85 Lewiston Raceway, Lewiston, ME 8.27.85 New York State Fairgrounds, Syracuse, NY (New York State Fair 1985) 8.28.85 Saratoga Performing Arts Center, Saratoga Springs, NY 8.29.85 BOSTON MASS USA BAND CONCERTS ON THE COMMON August 30, 1985 Garden State Arts Center, Holmdel, NJ 8.31.85 Allentown Fairgrounds, Allentown, PA 9.85? NEW YORK N.Y USA BAND STUDIO 54 9.7.85 LISBON PORTUGAL BAND AVANT FESTIVAL 9.25.85 NEW YORK N.Y. USA BAND LONE STAR CAFÉ 9.28.85 Palace Theatre, New Haven, CT 9.29.85 NEW YORK N.Y. USA BAND LONE STAR CAFÉ 10.1.085 NEW YORK N.Y. USA BAND LONE STAR CAFÉ 10.2.85 Bushnell Memorial Hall, Hartford, CT 10.3.85 WOODSTOCK N.Y. USA BAND GETAWAY CLUB 10.5.85 Capitol Theater, Concord, NH 10.14.85 BOSTON MASS USA BAND ORPHEUM 10.25.85 Channel Club, Boston, MA 10.26.85 Lupo's Heartbreak Hotel, Providence, RI 10.29.85 Diamond Club, Toronto, ON 11.2.85 Festival Theatre, Stratford, ON 1986 1.20.86 DALLAS TEXAS USA BAND FAST AND COOL CLUB 1.21.86? PITTSBURGH PENN USA BAND GRAFITTI 2.6.86 Lone Star Cafe, New York City, NY 2.7.86 Lone Star Cafe, New York City, NY 2.8.86 NEW YORK N.Y. USA BAND LONE STAR CAFÉ 2.13.86 MD USA BAND U MD, COLLEGE PK,BALLR 2.14.86 UPPER DARBY PENN USA BAND TOWER THEATER 2.16.86 ALBANY N.Y. USA BAND JB'S TAVERN 2.17.86 BURLINGTON VT USA BAND HUNT'S 2.21.86 WORCESTER MASS USA BAND E.M.LOWES 2.22.86 CLEVELAND HGTS OHIO USA BAND THE FRONT ROW 2.25.86 HILLSBOROUGH N.C. USA BAND THE BARN 2.26.86 ATLANTA GA USA BAND CENTER STAGE 2.28.86 W.PALMBEACHFLA USA BAND CAREFREE THEATER 3.1.86? FT.LAUDERDALE FLA USA BAND SUMMER ON THE SEA 3.1.86 ST.PETERSBURG FLA USA BAND JANNUS LAND 3.2.86 Hialeah Park Race Track, Hialeah, FL March 3, 1986 Cheek to Cheek Lounge, Winter Park, FL 3.13.86 Fox Theatre, St. Louis, MO 3.14.86 Memorial Hall, Kansas City, KS 3.21.86 BOSTON MASS USA BAND THE CHANNEL 3.22.86 PASSAIC N.J. USA BAND CAPITAL THEATER 3.3.86 WINTER PARK USA BAND VILLA NOVA 5.16.86 HARTFORD CONN USA BAND W.HA AGORA 5.22.86 PHILADELPHIA USA BAND CHESTNUT CAFÉ 5.26.86 SYRACUSE N.Y. USA BAND LONG BRANCH SALOON 5.28.86 LIVERPOOL N.Y USA BAND 6.21.86 KINGSTON N.Y. USA BAND UNCLE WILLY 6.25.86? WESTBURY N.Y USA BAND WESTBURY MUSIC FESTIVAL 7.17.86 HAMPTON BEACH N.H. USA BAND CASINO CLUB 7.19.86 NEW YORK N.Y. USA BAND SOUTH STREET SEAPORT 0.27.86 KANSAS CITY KS USA BAND PARODY HALL October 4, 1986 Omni, Oakland, CA 10.8.86 SANTA CRUZ CALIF USA BAND CATALYST 10.11.86 SEATTLE WASH USA BAND BACKSTAGE THEATER 10.26.86 VANCOUVER B.C. USA BAND COMMODORE 11.27.86 Lone Star Cafe, New York City, NY 11.28.86 ROSLYN N.Y USA BAND MY FATHER'S PLACE 12.13.86 WINSTON-SALEM N CAR USA BAND BAITY'S MUSIC GARDEN 12.20.86 PITTSBURGH PENN USA BAND GRAFITTI December 21, 1986 Valley Forge Music Fair, Devon, PA 12.29.86 CLEARWATER FLA USA BAND CINEMA & DRAFTHOUSE 12.31.86 DALLAS TEXAS USA BAND FAST AND COOL CLUB 1987 1.3.87? Tipitina's, New Orleans, LA 1.7.87 FT. SMITH ARIZ USA BAND CHARLEE'S 1.16.87 Palace Theatre, New Haven, CT 1.17.87 Paramount Theatre, Springfield, MA 1.17.87 NEW LONDON CONN USA BAND GARDE THEATER 1.23.87 Tower Theatre, Upper Darby, PA February 23, 1987 Kousei Nenkin Kaikan, Osaka, Japan February 24, 1987 Shibuya Koukaidou, Tokyo, Japan February 25, 1987 Shibuya Koukaidou, Tokyo, Japan 3.87? WORCESTER MASS USA BAND March 5, 1987 Landmark Theatre, Syracuse, NY March 6, 1987 Auditorium Theatre, Rochester, NY March 7, 1987 Memorial Auditorium, Worcester, MA 3.11.87 BRIDGEPORT CONN USA BAND KLEIN AUDITORIUM 3.12.87 WESTBURY N.Y. USA BAND POST COLLEGE 3.13.87 BURLINGTON VT USA BAND 3.14.87 Palace Theatre, Albany, NY 3.15.87 CONCORD N.H. USA BAND May 3, 1987 Fair Grounds Race Course, New Orleans, LA (New Orleans Jazz & Heritage Festival 1987) May 10, 1987 Lone Star Cafe, New York City, NY August 19, 1987 Pier 84, New York City, NY ("Miller Music on The Pier", supporting Hot Tuna & Johnny Winter) 1988 6.5.88 QUEENSLAND AUSTRALIA BAND KURANDA AMPHITHEATER 6.88tues SYDNEY AUSTRALIA BAND ENMORE THEATER 6.88wed SYDNEY AUSTRALIA BAND ENMORE THEATER 6.88thurs SYDNEY AUSTRALIA BAND ENMORE THEATER 6.88fri SYDNEY AUSTRALIA BAND TRAMPS NIGHTCLUB 6.88sat DAPTO NSW AUSTRALIA BAND DAPTOS LEAGUE CLUB 6.88? BRISBANE AUSTRALIA BAND 07.01.1904 MELBOURNE AUSTRALIA BAND PALAIS 3.3.89 CHARLESTON W VA USA BAND MOUNTAIN STAGE 3.11.89 TORONTO ONT CANADA BAND HORSESHOE TAVERN(RGR) March 12, 1989 O'Keefe Centre, Toronto, ON (Juno Awards 1989) 6.1.89 PONTIAC MI USA BAND SILVERDOME July 4, 1989 Pontiac Silverdome, Pontiac, MI 1990 4.27.90 POTSDAM N.Y. USA band CLARKSON UNIVERSITY July 21, 1990 Potsdamer Platz, Berlin, Germany 8.4.90 MOLE LAKE WISC USA BAND G NE BLUEGRASS FESTIVAL August 17, 1990 Windjammer, Westerly, RI 8.18.90 WARREN VT USA BAND SUGARBUSH 9.7.90 CHARLOTTESVILLE VA USA BAND 9.8.90 HAMPTON VA USA BAND BAYDAYS FESTIVAL September 14, 1990 Liberty State Park, Jersey City, NJ 9.23.90 Cooper River Park, Pennsauken, NJ 11.14.90 SANTA ROSA CALIF USA BAND LUTHER BURBANK COLLEGE November 15, 1990 Circle Star Theatre, San Carlos, CA 12.1.90 NEW BRITAIN CONN USA BAND THE STING 12.5.90 NEW YORK N.Y. USA BAND LONE STAR ROADHOUSE 1991 7.5.91 CHICAGO 7.11.91 WILMINGTON ILL USA BAND CUBBY BEAR 7.14.91 VAN RIPERS LAKE VA USA BAND VAN RIPER'S MUSIC FEST 7.15.91 BALTIMORE MD USA BAND STEELTOWN 7.27.91 Ontario Place Forum, Toronto, ON 7.30.91 NEW YORK N.Y. USA BAND LONE STAR ROADHOUSE 8.3.91 KINGSTON N.Y USA BAND ULSTER PA C 8.4.91 PARKSVILLE N.Y. USA BAND ARROWHEAD 1992 2.15.92 NEW BRITAIN CONN USA BAND THE STING 3.26.92 RICHMOND VA USA BAND FLOOD ZONE 3.28.92 CHARLOTTESVILLE VA USA BAND 5 OR 6.92?? PHILADELPHIA PENN USA BAND CHESTNUT CABARET 4.2.92? NEW YORK N.Y USA BAND LONE STAR ROADHOUSE 4.3.92 SEASIDE HGTS N.J. USA BAND CLUB XS 2.21.92 SEABRIGHT N.J. USA BAND TRADEWINDS May 3, 1992 Giants Stadium, East Rutherford, NJ 5.22.92 ROANOKE VA USA BAND VICTORY STADIUM 5.25.92 NEW YORK N.Y. USA BAND SOUTH STREET SEAPORT 7.3.92 LENNOX MASS USA BAND BERKSHIRE PERF.ART CTR July 26, 1992 Poplar Creek Music Theater, Hoffman Estates, IL 8.8.92 Fort Adams State Park, Newport, RI (Newport Folk Festival 1992) 8.27.92 Saratoga Performing Arts Center, Saratoga Springs, NY 9.20.92 SANFRANCISC CALIF USA BAND GOLDEN GATE PARK 10.4.92 NEW HAVEN CONN USA BAND TOAD'S PLACE October 5, 1992 Maine Center For the Performing Arts, Orono, ME 10.16.92 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (Bob Dylan's 30th Anniversary Concert) 11.27.92 NEW YORK N.Y. USA BAND LONE STAR ROADHOUSE 11.28.92 NEW YORK N.Y. USA BAND LONE STAR ROADHOUSE 1993 1.17.93 WASHINGTON D.C. USA BAND NATIONAL BLDG MUSEIUM 5.16.93 NEW YORK N.Y. USA BAND CENTRAL PARK 6.25.93 Saratoga Performing Arts Center, Saratoga Springs, NY 6.27.93? WARREN VT USA BAND SUGARBUSH 6.27.93 WATERBURY VT. USA BAND BEN & JERRY FESTIVAL 6.28.93 Merriweather Post Pavilion, Columbia, MD 6.29.93 CHICAGO ILL USA BAND GRANT PARK PETRILLO 7.1.93 Garden State Arts Center, Holmdel, NJ 7.2.93 MANCHESTER N.H. USA BAND NEW HAMPSHIRE ART PARK 7.3.93 PATTERSON N.Y. USA BAND BIG BIRCH AMPHITHEATER 7.4.93 STRATTON VT USA BAND MT.STRATTON 7.6.93 PITTSBURGH PENN USA BAND IC LIGHT TENT 7.8.93? BOSTON MASS USA BAND FAN PIER 7.8.93 WINDSOR ONT CANADA BAND CAPITAL THEATER 7.9.93 Marquee at the Tralf, Buffalo, NY 7.10.93 KITCHENER ONT CANADA BAND LULU'S 7.11.93 Bud Light Amphitheatre, Harveys Lake, PA 7.16.93 TORONTO ONT CANADA BAND ONTARIO PLACE FORUM 7.18.93 WALLINGFORD CONN USA BAND OAKDALE MC 7.23.93 LENNOX MASS USA BAND BERKSHIRE PERF.ART CTR 7.24.93 Prince George's Equestrian Center, Upper Marlboro, MD 7.31.93 NEW YORK N.Y. USA BAND LONE STAR ROADHOUSE 8.6.93 HAMPTON N.H. USA BAND HAMPTON BEACH CASINO 8.7.93 NEWPORT R.I. USA BAND NEWPORT FOLK FESTIVAL August 11, 1993 Finger Lakes Performing Arts Center, Canandaigua, NY 8.14.93 BOSTON MASS USA BAND HATCH SHELL 8.24.93 WANTAUGH N.Y. USA BAND JONES BEACH 8.30.93 WOODSTOCK N.Y. USA BAND BEARSVILLE THEATER 10.5.93 MONTREAL QUE CANADA BAND SPECTRUM 12.7.93 TORONTO ONT CANADA BAND M EAST SD 12.4.93 TORONTO ONT CANADA BAND U OF T CONVOCATION HALL 12.10.93 Symphony Hall, Syracuse, NY 12.11.93 KINGFIELD ME USA BAND KINGPINE ROOM 12.14.93 NEW YORK N.Y. USA BAND LETTERMAN 12.15.93 The Strand, Providence, RI December 26, 1993 Palace Theatre, New Haven, CT 93-94? ST.PETERSBURG FLA USA BAND JANNUS LAND 1994 January 21, 1994 Keswick Theatre, Glenside, PA 1.22.94 Metropol, Pittsburgh, PA 1.23.94 CHARLESTON W.VA USA BAND MOUNTAIN STAGE January 25, 1994 Bogart's, Cincinnati, OH 1.26.94 FORT WAYNE IND USA BAND PIERE'S 1.27.94 CHICAGO ILL USA BAND PARK WEST 2.22.94 LOS ANGELES CALIF USA BAND TONIGH SHOW 2.25.94 ROCHESTER N.Y USA BAND HORIZONTAL BOOGIE BAR 2.27.94 CHARLESTON W VA USA BAND MOUNTAIN STAGE 3.31.94 NEW YORK N.Y. USA BAND BEACON THEATER 4.2.94 NEWARK DW USA BAND STONE BALLOON 4.18.94 ATLANTA GA USA BAND THE ROXY 4.19.94 NASHVILLE TENN USA BAND 328 PERFORMANCE HALL 4.1.94 BALTIMORE MD USA BAND CAMDEN HALL 4.15.94 ALBANY N.Y. USA BAND THE PALACE 4.16.94 Lincoln Theatre, Washington, DC 4.22.94 Fair Grounds Race Course, New Orleans, LA (New Orleans Jazz & Heritage Festival 1994) 4.23.94 Kiefer UNO Lakefront Arena, New Orleans, LA April 29, 1994 Kousei Nenkin Kaikan, Tokyo, Japan April 30, 1994 Kousei Nenkin Kaikan, Tokyo, Japan May 1, 1994 Kanagawa Kenmin Hall, Yokohama, Japan May 4, 1994 Shibuya Club Quattro, Tokyo, Japan May 5, 1994 Club Quattro, Nagoya, Japan May 7, 1994 Kousei Nenkin Kaikan, Osaka, Japan 5.20.94 Downtown Festival Tent, Rochester, NY 5.25.94 OSLO NORWAY BAND SENTRUM SCENE 5.26.94 LANGESUND NORWAY BAND WRIGHTEGAARDEN 5.27.94 BERGEN NORWAY BAND NIGHT JAZZ FESTIVAL ?5.94 TRONDHEIM NORWAY BAND OLAVSHALLEN 5.29.94 AARHUS DENMARK BAND MUSIKHUSET June 10, 1994 Pompano Beach Amphitheater, Pompano Beach, FL 6.14.94 CHARLESTON S.CAR USA BAND ACME BAR & GRILL 6.19.94 TELLURIDE COL USA BAND BLUEGRASS FESTIVAL July 1, 1994 Parliament Hill, Ottawa, ON July 2, 1994 Victoria Island, Ottawa, ON (Sports & Music Island Fest 1994) 7.6.94 CHICAGO ILL USA BAND PETRILLO BS 7.7.94 ST. LOUIS MO USA BAND UNION STATION 7.9.94 MINNEAPOLIS MINN USA BAND THE CABOOZE 7.10.94 MILWAUKEE WISC USA BAND LEINIES L ST 94? WINNIPEG MAN. CANADA BAND July 12, 1994 Walker Theatre, Winnipeg, MB 7.21.94 VANCOUVER B.C. CANADA BAND VOGUE THEATER 7.22.94 SEATTLE WASH USA BAND PIER 62/63 7.94? EDMONTON ALB CANADA BAND 7.23.94 PORTLAND ORE USA BAND ROSELAND THEATER 7.26.94 Great American Music Hall, San Francisco, CA 7.29.94 LOS ANGELES CALIF USA BAND HOUSE OF BLUES 8.5.94 PEORIA ILL USA BAND TV THE ROAD 8.6.94 RIVERHEAD N.Y. USA BAND RIVERHEAD MUSIC FESTIV 8.13.94 Winston Farm, Saugerties, NY (Woodstock '94) 8.20.94 WESTBURY CONN USA BAND 8.21.94 Valley Forge Music Fair, Devon, PA 8.26.94 Stone Pony, Asbury Park, NJ 8.28.94 WOODSTOCK ONT CANADA BAND WOODSTOCK FAIR 9.3.94 ASHFORD HOLLOW N.J. USA BAND GRIFFI'S SCULPTURE PARK September 8, 1994 Foxboro Stadium, Foxborough, MA September 25, 1994 Cooper River Park, Pennsauken, NJ 9.29.94 CHICAGO 10.5.94 FT. SMITH ILL USA BAND PARK WEST 10.19.94 RICHMOND VA USA BAND CLASSIC AMPHITHEATER 11.94? TORONTO ONT. CANADA BAND U OF T CONVOCATION HALL 1995 1.4.95 Late Show With David Letterman, New York City, NY (3rd?) March 2, 1995 Late Night With Conan O'Brien, New York City, NY 3.3.95 Horizontal Boogie Bar, Rochester, NY 3.4.95 Horizontal Boogie Bar, Rochester, NY 3.23.95 TORONTO ONT CANADA BAND 3.24.95 BRIDGENORTH ONT. CANADA BAND THE PINES 3.25.95 KITCHENER ONT. USA BAND LULU'S April 20, 1995 The Village, Lancaster, PA 5.3.95 RICHMOND VA USA BAND INNISBRUCK PAVILION 5.13.95 ALBANY N.Y. USA BAND PINKSTERFEST 5.25.95 PORTLAND ORE USA BAND ROSELAND THEATER May 27, 1995 Barons Beach Club, Allentown, PA May 28, 1995 Suntan Lake, Riverdale, NJ 7.8.95 Soldier Field, Chicago, IL 7.9.95 Soldier Field, Chicago, IL 8.5.95 HEBRON OHIO USA BAND BUCKEYE LAKE MUSIC CTR 8.8.95 Central Park SummerStage, New York City, NY 8.27.95 SCHWENKSVILLE PENN USA BAND PHILADELPHIA FOLKFEST 12.31.95 GLENSIDE PENN USA BAND KESWICK THEATER December 31, 1995 Pompano Beach Amphitheater, Pompano Beach, FL ? 12.95?? ST.PETERSBURG FLA USA BAND JANNUS LAND 1996 2.3.96 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA 2.24.96 NORTH ADAMS MASS USA BAND NIGHT SHIFT CAFÉ March 26, 1996 Late Show With David Letterman, New York, NY 3.29.96 NEW YORK N.Y. USA BAND CARNEGIE HALL 4.4.96 CHARLESTON W VA USA BAND MOUNTAIN STAGE 4.12.96 WASHINGTON DC USA BAND LINCOLN THEATER 4.13.96 ASHEVILLE N CAR USA BAND DIANA WORTHAM THEATER 4.15.96 CLEVELAND OHIO USA BAND R&R HALL OF FAME MUSEUM 4.16.96 CLEVELAND OHIO USA BAND ODEON,THE FLATS 4.19.96 CHICAGO ILL USA BAND VIC THEATER 4.20.96 The Cabooze, Minneapolis, MN 4.22.96 AMES IOWA USA BAND C.Y.STEPHENS AUDITORIUM 4.29.96 House of Blues, New Orleans, LA 5.96? W.PALM BEACH FLA USA BAND SUNFEST 5.2.96 ORLANDO FLA USA BAND THE EMBASSY 5.9.96 ALBUQUERQUE NEW MEX USA BAND MIDNIGHT RODEO 5.10.96 TUCSON ARIZ USA BAND RIALTO 5.12.96 SANTA ANA CALIF USA BAND GALAXY THEATER 5.16.96 LOS VEGAS NEV USA BAND THE JOINT 5.17.96 W. HOLLYWOOD CALIF USA BAND HOUSE OF BLUES 5.18.96 W. HOLLYWOOD CALIF USA BAND HOUSE OF BLUES 5.20.96 RENO NEV USA BAND HILTON HOTEL 5.21.96 SAN FRANCISCO CALIF USA BAND FILMORE 5.22.96 House of Blues, West Hollywood, CA 5.23.96 W. HOLLYWOOD CALIF USA BAND HOUSE OF BLUES 5.24.96 Moore Theatre, Seattle, WA 5.25.96 PORTLAND ORE USA BAND 5.28.96 Fox Theatre, Boulder, CO 5.31.96 Concert Hall, Toronto, ON 6.1.96 KITCHENER ONT CANADA BAND LULU'S June 1, 1996 Centrepointe Theatre, Ottawa, ON 6.17.96 De Kreun, Bissegem, Belgium 6.19.96 CAMBRIDGE ENGLAND BAND CAMBRIDGE CORN EXCHANGE 6.20.96 Forum, London, England 6.21.96 DUBLIN IRELAND BAND OLYMPIA THEATER 6.22.96??? DUBLIN IRELAND BAND OLYMPIA THEATER 6.23.96 Freilichtbühne Loreley, St. Goarshausen, Germany (Rockpalast Open Air Festival 1996) 6.96?? AMSTERDAM NETHERLANDS BAND PARADISO 6.29.96 Vanhankylänniemi, Järvenpää, Finland (PuistoBlues 1996) 7.4.96 Broad Street Ballroom, New York City, NY July 6, 1996 Bourbon Street North, Sainte-Adèle, QC 7.26.96 READING N.J USA BAND SOLBERG AIRPORT 7.27.96 PITTSBURGH PENN USA BAND IC LIGHT AMP 7.28.96 VIENNA VA USA BAND WOLF TRAP 8.3.96 ATLANTIC CITY N.J. USA BAND ATLANTIC CITY MUS FEST 8.9.96 LATHAM N.Y. USA BAND STARLIGHT MUSIC THEATER 8.96??? ALBANY N.Y. USA BAND 8.10.96 Melody Fair Music Theater, North Tonawanda, NY 96??? TRENTON N.J. USA BAND 7 or 8 96??? VERGENNES VT USA BAND CAMPGROUND? 8.11.96 POCONOS PENN USA BAND GATHERING 8.16.96 AMAGANSETT N.Y. USA BAND THE STEPHEN TALKHOUSE 8.26.96 ASBURY PK N.J. USA BAND STONE PONY 8.30.96 ROCKFORD ILL USA BAND ON THE WATERFRONT 8.31.96 MINNEAPOLIS MINN USA BAND MILL CITY MUSIC FESTIVAL 9.20.96 CHARLOTTE VT USA BAND OLD LANTERN 9.21.96 Mercer County Waterfront Park, Trenton, NJ 10.4.96 LEXINGTON VA USA BAND PAVILION 10.13.96 WASHINGTON D.C USA BAND TASTE OF DC 12.13.96 Tarrytown Music Hall, Tarrytown, NY 12.14.96 PITTSFIELD MASS USA BAND THE STUDIO 12.31.96 Keswick Theatre, Glenside, PA 1997 3.20.97 NEW YORK N.Y. USA BAND CARNEGIE HALL 5.10.97* MONTCLAIR N.J. USA BAND DWNTN SAT NIGHT FESTIV 5.11.97* UTICA N.Y. USA BAND 5.26.97* NORFOLK CONN USA BAND MUSIC SHED 5.31.97* E.BRUNSWICK N.J. USA BAND MIDDLESEX CTY FAIRGDS 6.4.97* LEXINGTON KY USA BAND KENTUCKY THEATER 6.7.97* FAIRFAX VA USA BAND June 15, 1997 The Warfield, San Francisco, CA ? 12.31 98 NEW ORLEANS LA USA BAND CLASSIC AMERICAN CAFÉ 1.2.99 NEW ORLEANS LA USA BAND CLASSIC AMERICAN CAFÉ ???. 1.6 DALLAS TEXAS USA BAND GRANADA THEATER ? *NO R.D. These were shows booked as "THE BAND" but with Rick Danko 'unavailable' they proceeded anyway. Many shows scheduled were cancelled. 2007 June 1, 2007 New York Downtown Jazz Festival, New York City, NY ? June 6, 2007 Subterranean, Chicago, IL ?